A number of polyester containing toner compositions are known, including where the polyesters selected are specific amorphous, crystalline or mixtures thereof. Thus, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,858,285, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, there are disclosed emulsion/aggregation toners that include certain crystalline polyesters.
Toner compositions prepared by a number of emulsion/aggregation processes, and which toners may include certain polyesters are known as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,466,254; 7,736,832; 7,029,817; 6,830,860, and 5,593,807, the disclosures of each of these patents being totally incorporated herein by reference.
While these known toners may be suitable for their intended purposes, there remains a need for toners with acceptable and improved characteristics relating, for example, to fixing temperature latitudes and blocking temperatures of, for example, a blocking temperature of from about 52° C. to about 60° C. There is also a need for polyester containing toners with excellent gloss, and improved cohesion and blocking temperature characteristics, acceptable minimum fixing temperatures, and excellent hot and cold offset temperatures, and which toners possess desirable size diameters. Further, there is a need for toner compositions that do not substantially transfer or offset onto a xerographic fuser roller, referred to as hot or cold offset depending on whether the temperature is below the fixing temperature of the paper (cold offset), or whether the toner offsets onto a fuser roller at a temperature above the fixing temperature of the toner (hot offset).
Also, there is a need for toners that can be economically prepared and where in place of two amorphous polyester resins of, for example, a terpoly-(propoxylated bisphenol A-terephthalate) terpoly-(propoxylated bisphenol A-dodecenylsuccinate) terpoly-(propoxylated bisphenol A-fumarate) (Comparative Example A, Table 1), and a terpoly-(propoxylated bisphenol A-terephthalate) terpoly-(propoxylated bisphenol A-dodecenylsuccinate)-terpoly-(ethoxylated bisphenol A-terephthalate) terpoly-(ethoxylated bisphenol A-dodecenylsuccinate)-terpoly-(propoxylated bisphenol A-trimellitate)-terpoly-(ethoxylated bisphenol A-trimellitate) (Comparative Example B), there is selected one amorphous polyester resin.
Additionally, there is a need for toner compositions comprised of a single economically based amorphous polyester generated from the use of certain amounts of the monomer dodecylsuccinic anhydride (DDSA), and where the plasticization, or compatibility with certain polyesters, such as the CPE 10:6 resin of poly(1,6-hexylene-1,12-dodecanoate), can be optimized to provide excellent and acceptable characteristics of fusing, cohesion (blocking), toner particle size, toner particle shape, resin glass transition temperatures, and triboelectric charging characteristics with, when desired, a reduced amount of wax component, and where the CPE 10:6 resin is poly(1,6-hexylene-1,12-dodecanoate), which resin can be generated by the reaction of dodecanedioc acid and 1,6-hexanediol.
Moreover, there is a need for toners and processes that enable the generation of economical polyesters.
There is also a need for toners that include a core of an amorphous polyester resin, a crystalline polyester resin, colorant, and wax, and a shell thereover of an amorphous polyester resin, wax, and colorant, and where the core and shell amorphous polyester resins can be generated with reduced amounts of the costly monomer dodecylsuccinic anhydride (DDSA).
Yet additionally, there is a need for polyester based toners with low fixing temperatures, such as from about 100° C. to about 130° C., and with a broad fusing latitude, such as from about 50° C. to about 90° C.
Another need resides in providing toners with improved blocking temperatures of, for example, at least about 52° C., such as from about 52° C. to about 59° C., from about 52° C. to about 55° C., and from about 52° C. to about 55° C.
Moreover, there is a need for toners with consistent small particle sizes of, for example, from about 1 to about 15 microns in average diameter, are of a suitable energy saving shape, have a narrow particle size GSD, and which toners include various core and shell structures.
These and other needs and advantages are achievable in embodiments with the processes and compositions disclosed herein.